


Characters, Character Sheets, Headcanons, And Artwork (Hopefully)

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: Finding Our Way [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Character Sheets ish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but anything that is obscure will be put here, i think I'll leave most backstories for the actual fics, oh no, prepare yourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Series: Finding Our Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679221
Kudos: 1





	Characters, Character Sheets, Headcanons, And Artwork (Hopefully)

CEDUS MALEEY

  * Name pronounced SAY-dus MAL-ee
  * roughly about 5'10"
  * calm and patient
  * Companion werewolf boi
  * Also the dragonborn
  * So Much Trauma
  * He Will Be Fine
  * Pretty Lean, but very strong, he just doesn't have a ton of muscle
  * uses heavy armor and a sword and shield
  * and enchanting
  * BRETON
  * From High Rock
  * Only child
  * Light hair, Light eyes, light skin
  * keeps his hair very short
  * Born Under The Atronach (his birthday is the First of Sun's Dusk)
  * (Thats basically November)
  * Best friends with Imino



IMINO

  * Name pronounced E-mee-no
  * 5'9" ish
  * very quiet, very gentle
  * kids flock to him
  * Companion werewolf Boi!
  * Joins the Dawnguard later on
  * Son of Amren and Saffir in Whiterun, Older Brother to Braith
  * Uses light armor, alteration, illusion, and dual wields swords
  * Very Very Muscle-y Man
  * REDGUARD
  * Long long long hair, dark eyes
  * Scar on his cheek from hitting the horn on That One Cow in Whiterun when he was 10
  * Born under The Lady (Birthday is The Fourteenth of Hearthfire)
  * (September)
  * Best friends with Cedus



EMMAGAIL WAYRYE

  * 5'1" Tiny Imperial Girl
  * Long Hair
  * Fair skin
  * Hates extreme temperatures
  * from cyrodiil, was at helgen
  * Dual Wields Daggers
  * Vampire Girl
  * Was turned at 17
  * Listener of The Dark Brotherhood
  * Born Under The Shadow (birthday is the Twenty Fifth of Second Seed)
  * (May)
  * Would Die for Babette



MAROR BLUE-FINGERS

  * Pronounced mah-ROAR
  * 5'5" nord
  * Very Quiet
  * Sweeter that Sugar
  * Not One Single Mean Bone in Her Body
  * At all
  * Ever
  * She cried when she stepped on a snail
  * Brelyna laughed at her
  * Onmund thought it was sweet
  * J'zargo was still pissed that Onmund stepped on his tail
  * 19 years old. Is Babey
  * She only uses Illusion and Restoration magic
  * She's is a very talented mage
  * and is very talented in the other schools of magic
  * But is Babey and doesn't want to hurt anyone
  * Born under The Apprentice (birthday is the 11th of Sun's Height)
  * (That's July)
  * melted Asikha's heart of ice



ASIKHA NUZAL

  * Ah-sick-ha NEW-zahl
  * 5'6" Dunmer
  * Theif-y theif-y guild master and nightingale
  * She chose agent of shadow
  * Met Maror in a Heist Gone Wrong In The Best Way Possible
  * From Raven Rock
  * Moved to Windhelm with her Ex
  * T R A U M A
  * silver tongue
  * keeps her hair in a choppy ponytail
  * She let Maror braid it Once but she will stab anyone who reminds her
  * Stabbed a man for mishearing her and calling her "Icicle"
  * 78 Years Old 
  * So Basically 26 in terms of maturity
  * But She's still Too Old for This Shit
  * Sneaky Sneaky Archer
  * Born Under The Tower (Birthday is the 31st of Frostfall)
  * (October)
  * (She's a halloween baby)
  * Would Die for Maror but does anyone know that
  * no
  * except for Brelyna




End file.
